Ironic Amnesia
by SilverVash
Summary: My memory has not been good as of late.'You people are all crazy!.'What do you mean I am Canada.'I don't know who you are but you better but you better back the hell outta my face.'Matthew lost his memeory and a spunky but confused Canada arises.


_First story ever published . Hope you enjoy it. I came up with the idea with a friend of mind but her account got deleted . I figured I would just write my version of it._

**_Summary_**- Hello, who are you? My memory has not been good as of late. Why are you calling yourself a nation are you crazy…what do you mean I am Canada. Excuse me whilst I pass out now.

Matthew Williams woke early that morning to a bright light shining on his face, He grimaced and rubbed his eyes .He reached over and turned his lamp off. Looking around the room, he got up and yawned, something was a bit off, though he couldn't really place his finger on it. He opted for just sitting on the side of the large bed .It felt so familiar but at the same time so strange. Eventually just shrugging the feeling off, he stood, slowly shuffling down the hallway to take a shower. As he lathered his soft silky hair his mind told him that had something to do today.

''May as well go with the flow'' Mathew thought as he wrapped a towel around his waist pausing in the mirror to scan his lean but muscle toned upper body ,evidence of someone who pulled more than his weight around that's for sure , but he had a few scars here and there.

''_Mmmmm_, wonder where I got these from'' he mused to himself as he unconsciously traced the dried wounds.

When finished, his mind picked out a plain brown suit for him to wear .He stared at it for a while 'how _boring_….'' He dug in the closet to see what other clothes he had.

Finally finding something he pulled out something what he considered to be sharp and much better than that dull suit , a red dress shirt, with a long black coat over it, though the sleeves of that were missing. He carefully combed his dark blonde hair and sighed, "Well, here goes nothing." He said softly. "I hope I make it through the entire day without any problems." He sighed, putting on his glasses, walking out to the door, putting on his shoes and walking out to his car. "How'd I get this again..?" He wondered softly.

To be honest, Mathew didn't remember how he got the car. Or his license. But then again, his memory was so screwed up as of late, he didn't even remember where he was going. He got into the car, and as he put the keys in the ignition, rested his head against the wheel. Where was work? He didn't remember that either…oh, well, better start up the engine, or start driving. His body sometimes remembered things he didn't, and worked on its own, helping him to the places he needed to be. It was creepy sometimes, though. He fumbled with the radio for a bit only to have his hand slapped away by a _mini polar bear buckled in the passenger sit_…..….

_**Wait**_ .O.o?

**What** .O.O!

Mathew let out a shriek that caused him to lose control of the car , which made them almost collide with one of those conveniently placed trunks which picked the right time to be on the other side of the road.

He quickly parked the car on the side of the road to collect his sanity.''''he chanted to himself.

He dared to look up. 'OH God…I have gone crazy... 'He watched in awe as the white bear licked his paw…..seemingly unfazed by the entire calamity. The bear, sensing someone looking up at it lifted his head meeting Matthews gaze they stared at each other for a bit , Mathew in awkward and kumajirou in pure boredom.

'Who?' the bear uttered but instead of waiting for an answer it resumed licking is paws.

**'It talks too**!'Maybe my body is taking me to an asylum or at least a psychiatrist .He opted to just continue driving and ignore the…talking polar bear on his right.

His legs worked on their own as he found his way to a large, understatement gigantic building. He glanced up at the building. There were various flags on respective poles around it he glanced back and saw the bear attempting to catch up with him .He bent down ,picked it up sighed 'probably an international ward for nutcases and the mentally challenged '' he vaguely remembered something about this. He slapped his head, hoping to remember more. Nope. He just had a headache from hitting himself.

He walked in, and sighed ,he had been doing a lot of sighing lately .He saw a woman at the desk .Not sure of what to say he walked up and inquired 'uuummmm do you know…where I'm supposed to be going ?' 'wow…that was lame.'' Fortunately Alfred happened to walk [ran] by. He stopped when he spotted Matthew a bright smile found his way to his five." Yo Matt, what's shaking?"

'Ummmmm 'Matthew was untrue of how to answer to that.

Alfred was somewhat put of the lack of response.

'Obviously not your sense of humor 'Al sarcastically pouted. _'mmmm I wonder if had a sense of humor'_ . ''Yo , you in there''

"Err…yes, um…" Matthew couldn't remember the man's name, but kept the polite smile on his face all the same. Alfred stepped back at glanced at Matthews's chose of clothing

'Wow' he whistled impressed. 'Someone's looking fly' he pushed into Matthew personal space 'so what's the occasion 'he smiled suggestively wiggling his eyebrows.

'Is he trying to flirt with me or something?' Unsure of what kind of relationship they had Matthew answered with the first thing that came to his mind

'Just cuz.'

There was an awkward silence between the three humans and one animal in the room Matthew saw something in Alfred's eye….was that disappointment. He began to feel uneasy .

'**HAHAHAHA**'Alfred, being the hero is laughed out boisterously , attempting to dissolve the silence in the room. He then proceeded to drag Matthew off to the conference room.

Matthew paused , hearing a strange conversation at the end of the door.

**SOD OFF YOU BLOODY WANKING AMPHIBIAN!.'**

**HONHONHON, COME MY LOVE LET US REVIVE THE BRITISH EMPIRE TOGETHER BY SWEET REPRO-OW!**

**'BRITSISH EMPIRE! –LOVI! HIDE ME .NO SAVE THE TOMATOES FIRST! T.T**

**CHINA'S BREAST BELONG TO KOREA da ze !**

**FOR THE LAST TIME I AM MALE ARU aru**

**VEEEEEE GERMARNY , CHINA IS A VERY PRETTY MAN SI!**

**All the pretty men in the world will become one with mother Russia da**

**LIKE OMG THAT WAS TOTALLY A SERIOUS GAYDAR MOMENT!**

**THE HERO IS IN THE HOUSE!**

Matthew winced at the loud introduction of the 'hero 's arrival .He realized that the shouting, plus little pockets of conversations/mostly arguments made the noise level dramatically increase as he was inside.

He looked around and saw no one he knew. Alfred and left him in favor of going and tease a very grump looking man that was-OMG what are those things attached to his face .

Matthew also noticed that the bear also left him to go talk to some yellow bird and… was that a koala.

'Too much thinking' Matthew felt another headache coming on .Unaware that there were sitting arrangements assigned he went to sit in a quiet area by a meek boy who had short hair and light blue eyes. The boy was trembling a bit but nonetheless offered him a small smile as he sat down next to him.

Matthew felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and had lift his head high up to see a tall guy who was wearing a long pale coat and a scarf ,even though Matthew was feeling hot enough to move his coat, staring him down .

'Uuuummmm, may I help you sir'' Matthew asked

''I'm sorry ,but I must inform you that you are sitting in my sit comrade' 'He menacing purple eyes instead saying _'Get out of my sit before a make you'_

Matthew noticed the boy by him 'eeped' and trembled more violently .He eyed the boy and turned back to address the looming man 'I don't think I should leave this boy here with you' 'He watched as the man fake smile turned into a smirk .The man invaded his breathing area ' _do these people have any idea of personal space' _.He spoke in a deliberately fake cheerful voice. 'I suggest you move now ,da'' He demanded

Mathew felt the trembling hand of the boy behind him on his telling him that it was okay .he could go, he'll be fine. He kept his gaze up as the guy leered down at him daring him to speak.

_**'****Hmp****f****' **_Matthew snorted in his head _'typical bully'_

He opened his mouth the next words that came out shocked the entire conference room into a hush.

''No. ''he said in a calm, yet oddly dangerously authoritive tone

Ivan stopped his leering and blinked for a while ,he had expected the boy to crumble under his gaze and go

Matthew however ignored the silence and continued in a defiant tone

'There are other chairs around find another one suitable to your interest and you could sit wherever you please .I am**_ NOT _**leaving this sit .'His statement was final . He didn't know where his stance was coming from but for some reason not knowing his past or who he used to be gave him a new sense of what-do-i-to-lose kind of courage .It also help that he didn't know who Ivan was.

There was a tense silence around the room. Ivan glared at Matthew and to everyone's surprise he returned it back full blast. The silence was broken as Germany cleared his throat and finally commended the meeting to begin .Ivan was about to protest but this time he was given another death glare namely by America and England who seemed to have teamed up on him. He resolved to continue his 'chat' with Matthew later and went to take another sit , now the sitting arrangement had no value so everyone just took the sit closest to them .

Matthew feeling a sense of achievement , turned his attention to the boy who was for the first time today not shaking .The boy met his gaze and smiled gratefully .''I'm Latvia , T-thank you' 'He said .''No problem ''Matthew answered as more pride filled up his body.

The boy looked at him in confusion ''I'm sorry ,but who are you?''

Matthew chuckled a bit ''I wish I knew myself''

A little flustered He looked on his desk and noticed three pieces of paper folded ,one addressed to **Anon** ,the other addressed to **Birdie** and the last addressed to **mon petit frere'**

''Wow...no one bothered to call me my by my name...how convinient'' but nonetheless opened them .

_''I don't know who you are….but thank you for helping my friend-Lithuania _''The word brother was crossed out and replace with friend .Somebody has family issues.

**''OMFG maple boy way to put Russia in his place I thought you only got like this whilst playing hockey anyway, that was totally deserving of me calling it awesomeness-ness-AwesomePrussia''**

**_''Oh la la, big brother France is very happy to see that his marvelously sexy fashion sense is rubbing off on you. Is it late to request you in a maid dress for my birthday ,don't tell England''_**

Matthew looked up to see a long curly head man wink at him and send him a kiss, with eye-brow man looking suspiciously at said person.

He took a glance at the people who apparently gave themselves country names.

Yep….I 'm in a mental facility with people who believe they are nations... and what the hell is a prussia.

So ? How is it so far . More snarky Canada coming up .


End file.
